Complexion
by Archylite
Summary: Erille is both a bookworm and a gamer girl. She is known for leaving her house only to go to school, the library and to buy more games. The girl is a shut in, really. While she's reading, she comes to a decision that she needs to get the mail. And now, what could possibly go wrong just from her getting the mail? Oh, nothing, just the lights turning off, demons and reapers.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Kuroshitsuji. Or anything else that I don't seem to own.  
**

**And... This seriously just popped into my head. :l. I don't even know.  
HUrr.  
**

* * *

_"What do you fear?"  
"I fear nothing."  
"Do you fear water?"_  
_"I fear nothing."_  
_"Do you wish to fear?"  
"...Yes."_

* * *

"Geez," The brunette sighed, twirling her hair as she sat down on the cream-colored couch. She sat Indian-styled as she reread a page from a book she was currently reading. "Why would you _even?" _ She complained, her forest green eyes flickering in irritation at the main characters decision to leave her base in order to find food though a snowstorm was at her tail. "Whatever. Just a book..." She sighed as she took her metallic, silver colored bookmark with the word she loved on it. 'Justice'. She smiled in a melancholic way as she traced over the bold letters before placing the bookmark down set into it's place. It's been three hours since she'd started reading this book. She was already nearing the end. The brunette grinned, "Almost there!" She exclaimed as she stretched herself out on the couch, examining the dark, wooden, new floor which was almost covered by a white, soft carpet.

She glanced over at the clock which took a shape of a black cat. It hung against the wall, fastened on tightly by a simple nail. The clock read: 8:47.

She let out a small yawn, stretching herself once more as she stood up. She took a glance out at the window. It was dark out, though the street lights seemed to push away some of the darkness. She then began to think about the dream she recently had, frowning bitterly. The words someone had whispered to her in that short period of time continued to haunt her. "_Do you wish to fear?"_

She blinked, gulping at the sound of the haunting voice. "I do," she incoherently whispered back. She already had fears. She was afraid of the dark, she hated the light all the same. She was afraid of water, yet she was afraid of the sun. She couldn't understand herself. She wanted more fears because she felt that she didn't make sense to herself, or to anyone else.

She bit back a groan as she fixed her white tank top, readjusting her pale white bra. She had to take the mail today. It was the 5th day ever since the last time she'd gone to take the mail... "Oh, poo..." She looked outside once more to check if any sign of life was out there. Nope. She smirked, "I'll make this quick..." She told herself. It was a habit, talking to herself when she was alone. It was to make her feel safer. She felt that even at home she wasn't safe.

The 16 year-old girl rushed over to her coat rack, grabbing a black leather jacket and zipping it up. She currently wore loose shorts, but it was only because she felt hot in the house. She slid into pale slippers before taking the mailbox's keys and ringing the chain around her finger. She traced over her name which was engraved onto the chain. She smiled nervously. She hated going out in the dark while wearing her embarrassing clothes. People could _see _her!

"Whatever!" She exclaimed, placing her hand on the slightly heated door knob which lead to the outside world, "I am Erille Passel! And I can do what ever the hell I want!"

With that, she grinned and swung the door open. Seeing that there was nobody there, she broke into a jog. She watched out for the small bumps on the pavement as she raced down to her mailbox. She then realized that the lights around her began flickering, as if signaling there would be power outage. She bit her lip, hoping silently that there would be none. Eri wanted to get this over with, and fast. She'd been reading for awhile, and not she _desperately _wanted to game on the computer her brother, Emil had built specifically for her. Suddenly, all the lights went out.

She hissed, realizing that she was near her mail box.

A cold breeze passed by her, and as quickly as it came, it was gone. Another object replaced it.

Her eyes widened when something skimmed passed her cheek as she turned around. She looked at the object which skimmed her cheek causing blood to leak from it. It was a knife. A knife one would use to _cut _small pieces of meat and such. She suddenly felt that she had to run home again. She was about to run until she realized that the knife had swiftly passed through her from the direction her home was, and she also realized that since the mailbox was just a few feet away from her that she might as well take the mail and run. She swiveled around only to be greeted by the sound of a chainsaw revving.

"Oh, _Sebastian~!" _A voice rang through the air.

Her heart froze when she saw a flash of red rushing to her. She dove to the side, slamming herself into the mailbox. She flinched and clenched her teeth as she pressed a hand on her bruising shoulder, cursing inwardly. The blur of red, black and white swished past her, carrying a chainsaw in hand. She watched as the long haired 'female' rushed to two figures, one taller than the other.

"Why don't you ditch your demon of a master for me~?" The same voice rang through the air.

Eri gulped. She was about the reach for her phone before realizing she broke hers quite some time ago. She slowly- and shakily stood, still clutching her shoulder. She reached for her keys which had seemed to disappear from her hands. She froze when she couldn't find them anywhere near her. She began to shudder. She hated the dark, and now she had to find something _in _the dark. "Bah, crap..." she cursed. She then began her search for her keys. Her hands began searching the cold cement for the keys to both her house and her mailbox. When she couldn't find it, she let out a low growl.

Or at least, she thought it was hers.

A man from behind her grabbed at her waist, eliciting a gasp from her as she was pressed onto a cold, stiff chest. She shrieked when the blur of red which she had seen before tried to attack her with it's red chainsaw.

"What the hell!" She cried when the chainsaw glazed the man behind her's wool jacket. The man behind her jumped back and pushed her away from him.

She landed on the grass with a loud whining noise. Eri then looked up, her eyes widening. The lady- or man with a chainsaw was trying to _kill_ this... rather _handsome _looking boy around her age. What confused her the most was their attire. The boy wore slightly shorts and a jacket with a ribbon, but she couldn't see him properly because of the dark.

She then decided to pull herself away from the scene, her hand landing on something hard which caused her to yelp. She withdrew her hand away from the metal, sharp curves of what seemed to be her key which slightly gleamed in the dark. Her eyes lit up in horror when the red haired _thing _cackled, "Oh? Looks like a human has seen out fight!"

_"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." _She cursed inwardly repeatedly as she grabbed her keys. She, with all her strength left, stood up and limped away from them. Her mind was turning hazy. She couldn't comprehend pain anymore when she felt adrenaline burst through her endlessly. She then broke into a run heading to her house.

"Not so fast!"

Her heart leaped to her throat and she ran faster, "Screw the police- oh _god!" _She cried as she crossed the street. Her instincts told her to dodge to the left, and she, not wanting to die as she heard it's footsteps near her, obeyed her instincts. She threw her body to the left, almost hitting a tree her neighbor seemed to be working hard to grow. The sounds of the chainsaw revving passed her, and for a moment, she felt thankful until she realized that she was now, vulnerable on the floor.

"Gotcha now, darling~!" The red haired _freak _grinned manically. He revved his chainsaw once more until-!

Bam! A quick blur of black swiftly took him away. Then, much to her relief, the lights went on.

She blinked.

She looked around to see if anyone was there. She was confused when she found nobody near the mailboxes, or around her. Was it all just an illusion? Her eye momentarily twitched. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her again. She freaked out when she heard knocking coming from her left, and she quickly turned to see her neighbor who looked at her in an amused fashion.

Erille turned red. She immediately launched upwards and walked onto the pavement. She felt unsure, so she bowed as if trying to say 'sorry' and ran to her door. She shoved it open and quickly closed it. "I'm not getting the mail until tomorrow," she sighed softly, but _it _constantly nagged her. 'It' being the moment when she almost died and when she almost _witnessed _someone die. Was it _really _just another one of her mind's magic tricks? I mean, someone with such long, red hair and vibrant, yellowish green eyes couldn't _possibly _exist, could they?

She let out a perplexed sigh, locking her door before walking away from her door. "I'll just ignore it and play Osu! or go on Facebook or maybe I should just sleep." She yawned. She'd been slightly restless lately, and maybe she just needed some sleep to ward some of her minds tricks away. She was about to head upstairs, finally making her decision to sleep until polite knocking was heard from her door. Sighing, she mindlessly walked to her entrance door. She unlocked the door and swiftly opened it to reveal a-!

* * *

**Piece of poo which launched from North Korea. YAAAAY.**

**Alright guys, send me dem reviews and I promise to update :D  
KK さよなら～！ Ｂｙｅ～！  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Kuroshitsuji. Or anything else that I don't seem to own.  
**

**That anon was _weird _with that review. Whatever, though.  
(thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! I'll try my best!)**

* * *

Her neighbor. She opened the door to reveal her attractive neighbor, Cruso. Cruso was a boy with black hair, hazel eyes and peach colored skin. He was the type of boy to help you when you felt sad, the boy who would always be there for you. But Eri already knew his true intentions. He was actually a jerk who abused his looks, was a narcissist and flirted on women for the fun of it. She _hated _it. Even though they were _close _friends, and have known each other since they were born, she hated that side of him.

She let a small, crooked smile on her face, "_Bonjour," _she greeted him slyly.

Cruso gave her a dead look.

Erille chuckled before smirking, "Ey-yo C.C!" She greeted casually, crossing her arms.

Cruso smirked and did the same, "Yo, Eri," he paused shortly, trying to remember why he had came here. He made a little 'oh' sound when he remembered. "Why were you on the ground wearing short-shorts which I assume are your pajamas, crushing my tree I worked hard to plant, and why were you _outside _in the middle of the _night? _Having you even _outside _is remarkable for me!" He shot her a look of amusement, the same one which he had given her while he was by the window. He didn't give her justice to speak when he broke in before she could, "And the sudden power out screwed me over! I gotta stop playing League of Legends... And the hell happened to your cheek?"

Oh, and he was like her, except her went outside _very _often.

Eri frowned, "I can't even play LoL. It's so nerve wrecking! And don't worry, this is nothing... just some physco who decided to run around with a knife outside." She almost forgot about that!

Cruso rose an eyebrow, ignoring her comment before jutting a thumb out to point at the house beside her's, "And do you have any idea who the new guy is?"

Eri blinked twice. "What new guy?"

Cruso rolled his eyes at her before smiling, "Oh, I saw him a few hours ago. I think he has a thing for Victorian Era shit." He bluntly pointed out, "Whatever. He can be as weird as us _anytime."_

Erille beamed at him, "Hell yeah! Gaming buddies!" She high-fived Cruso before gasping, "We should S4 League tomorrow! Oh, and clan chat _is lame. _We need ta' Skype, my friend."

Cruso grinned, "Sure. And I gotta go now, Mom's helping me pack my stuff."

She frowned. That's right. He was moving out to a condo a few blocks away from here. She would miss him, since he had to transfer schools as well. No more fancy uniforms for him. Just normal clothing that she preferred. They went to a private school named 'Mileway', and quite frankly, the school was only two blocks from where she lived as of now. "Sucks for you, Cruso."

He scowled, a sad look passing by his face, "I know. I'll miss annoying you."

She rolled her eyes, "Say your 'good-bye's to me _after _you pack your stuff."

Cruso gave her a sad smile before poking her forehead, "Alright," he sighed, giving in. He walked away before waving at her without looking, "Bye Eri."

She gave him a sloppy smile, "Bye, Cruso."

With that, she shut her door and walked away, silently thankful that she had closed the blinds beforehand. She was about to make her way upstairs until she realized that it was Friday. She let out a loud gasp. It was _Final Fantasy _Friday! How dare she forget about playing Final Fantasy XIII-2! She was waiting for this day where she could finally play it in peace, and here was the day! Not to mention her sister, Angela wasn't here today. She was busy with her ballet. Erille smiled as she began to remember her family once more. Her mother and father were still alive, but were staying in France for awhile. Emil wasn't in London where her and Angela lived, but he lived somewhere _around _it.

Emil was 21. He works as an architect; a person who designs houses, and he made lots of money from it. He, in fact, designed this lovely house for Erille and Angela. He was a kind-hearted man with a soft spot for cats and his girlfriend, Allia. He had blonde hair- which almost appeared to be white in the sun and held their mother's silver eyes. He was slightly muscular, and this seemed to attract most women.

Angela was 19, and she was already a ballet star. She loves to perform on stage! Angela was a vibrant, sweet and happy girl who shared Erille's brown hair, but shared their mother's eyes. She was slim and fit, and she was a _huge _fashionista. She was the _girly-girl _of the family, other than their mother. Though she wasn't _that _smart when it came to math, science and history, she _excelled _in physical education, life skills and arts and drama.

Erille was just a timid, 16 year old girl. Her job was to draw and make art commissions for people (and they paid her for it), and she also made live streams online. She had her father's eyes and milky brown hair which only reached to her mid-back. She was slim _no matter what she ate (_which made her sad at times because Angela keeps on urging her to get chubbier so that she'd look more) and wasn't _as _fit as her sister was. She wasn't a fashionista, but she preferred to keep things simple and cute. Her average when it came to school subjects ranged from a B- to an A+. She, like her sister, excelled in arts and drama and life-skills, but unlike her other family members, she didn't go outside as often. She preferred to stay indoors unless they went to 'fun' places such as the beach, swimming pool, or unless they went snowboarding and surfing. But something she _did _do that none of her family has done _yet, _was to ride a motorcycle. In fact, she owned one. It was a bright, red color.

Eri grabbed a small band aid which would cover her little wound for now and pasted it onto her face. Erille let out a shriek when soft, gentle knocking came from her entrance once more.

"I'm serious, Cruso just needs to _stop!" _She wailed, slumping her shoulders before swiveling around and walking to the door. She let out a loud sigh before opening it.

She bit back her surprise when it showed a boy with an eye patch and a tall man who was dressed as a butler. "_Man, cosplayers at my door? What time is it, it isn't even Halloween yet!" _She inwardly groaned. She gave them a small, false smile, making sure her eyes showed disinterest to shoo them away. They were _killing _her gaming time! "Hello," she politely greeted them, feeling something terribly off whenever she placed her eyes between the two.

The boy who she has now, officially labeled 'Pirate-boy with a nice British accent' smiled at her coldly, his on, deep blue eye staring into her forest green ones, "Hello," he greeted back. He blinked twice before widening his smile, "I'm sorry for the sudden interruption. You look rather _disturbed _by out presence," he added. He watched her face slightly turn red, her smile faltering, "I have distracted you from doing something, it seems. Oh well, I'm sorry once again, and I have come here to merely introduce myself," he bowed respectfully, closing his eyes, startling her, "I am your new neighbor."

"_Oh. Oh. Oh okay." _She inwardly though before nodding, "No need for the um... _respectfulness- _and I... umm..." She awkwardly scratched her head, "I might as well introduce myself. I'm Erille Passel..."

The boy stood up and smirked, "I am... Ciel. Ciel _Phantomhive__."_

She smiled nervously. Then it hit her. Wasn't this the guy who the red haired thing just tried to kill!?

Ciel shivered as a cold breeze passed by them. "Well? Aren't you going to let us in? It is rather cold out here, I must say..."

She nodded and ushered him in along with his butler, "Sure!" she cheerfully exclaimed, though inwardly, she clenched her teeth together and cried wolf. '_Noooooooooooo!' _She cried inwardly.

Ciel and his... fellow companion walked in without another word.

Eri held her breath. She couldn't game with these people in here. She let out another inward cry, "_My gaming time is officially wasted. Damned humans! Begone!" "_So, is that your brother..?" She asked Ciel carefully, staring at the man who was dressed inappropriately in a modern way as a butler.

Ciel glanced over at the man who only nodded. Ciel refocused his eyes onto hers. "No, he is just a distant cousin. His name is Sebastian Michaelis."

Erille paused for a moment. She couldn't help but rudely scoff, '_Yeah, a cousin who likes to cosplay with his other cousin. Not to mention Sebastian seriously sounds like a typical butler name. Lame!'_

Ciel narrowed his eyes at her. He opened his mouth before eying her form from head to toe.

Eri clenched her teeth visibly. She was _totally _scared right now.

The boy was about to say something until-!

"Eri~! I'm home!" A sweet, cheerful voice called from the back as the back door swung open. Eri looked over to confirm her thoughts about the new intruder. Eri let out a groan. Now she _definitely _couldn't play.

The brunette from across the room swiftly took off her flats and ran over to her little sister, tackling her into a hug. "Oh, Eri! We won! We won the performance!"

Eri couldn't help but crack a smile, "Good job, sis!" she hugged her back willingly.

Angela opened her eyes to reveal their silver. She met dark red ones which seemed to eye her with curiosity. Angela's eye twitched. She let go of her little sister and looked around, realizing that it wasn't just Erille in the room, but other people were there too. Angela beamed at them, "Hello! My name is Angela Passel! Are you all friends with my dear sister?" She greeted rather _happily _despite their unusually non-modern clothes.

Ciel rose an eyebrow. "No, we are actually your new neighbors."

Angela's eyes widened in realization, "Is that so? Well then," she beamed like the happy girl she was, sweetness dripping from her voice, coating her every word with honey, "we can be friends! Who are you two?"

Sebastian felt as if it was his turn to speak up. His young master had already introduced themselves to Erille, so he wanted to take any tension off from his young master's shoulders. He bowed, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, and this is my mast- cousin," he stuck a hand out to gesture to Ciel, "Ciel Phantomhive. I assume you are Erille's sister, no?"

Angela smiled. "I am indeed, Erille's proud sister! Nice clothes by the way! We needed more Victorian Era things in this world."

Eri's eye twitched. She broke through the conversation. "I-I... umm... Can we speak again tomorrow? I-I gotta sleep..." she faked a yawn, covering her mouth as she did so.

Angela made a little 'ooh' sound, her eyelashes buttered with mascara fluttered, "Yes, of course! How about tomorrow? In the morning, perhaps you two can have breakfast with us? That way we'll get to know each other more!"

Ciel nodded, "I am fine with this..." He glanced at Eri who had masked her look of horror with a blank expression.

"Well then, it's decided! 9:00 am, alright? We'll be making pancakes!"

"She'll be making pancakes, not me." Eri corrected her sister.

Angela pouted, "Don't be like that!"

Eri rolled her eyes, feeling worn out and tired so suddenly, "Yeah, yeah, whatever! Go away." She grumpily groaned before running up the stairs, and to her bedroom.

"Eri!" Ange cried, her eyes narrowing at the girl's form as she ran upstairs. Ange turned her head to the two guests, smiling ruefully, "Sorry about that... She's always like that, from day to night! Ahehehe! Well, I'll see you all tomorrow, I guess..." She scratched her hair which was firmly tied into a ponytail, her hair sleek.

The two nodded and bowed.

Sebastian smirked, "Thank you for allowing us to have breakfast with you."

Ange blushed, "It's nothing! I gotta get to know my neighbors anyway!" She opened the door and patiently waited for them to take their leave, which they did a few seconds after. "See ya tomorrow!" She giggled before closing the door.

Unknown to her, the _demons _smiled.

"Are you happy, my lord?" Sebastian queried as he walked on the pavement along with his master.

"Quite. Seeing her grow into a fine girl... it's been a few years since I've last seen her." Ciel responded coyly with a smirk as he walked up the small, wooden stair cases which lead up to his new house.

"To think she was being hunt down by Grell today, I believe she hasn't realized that what she saw was real yet."

"Hmm, but what had triggered Grell to hunt her?"

Sebastian smiled. "Possibly just his orders."

* * *

**Oh man. dis was terribad im sorry omgkjahjdh.  
Thank you for reading this chapter ;-;.  
**


	3. Important Note

Note:

You all were probably expecting a chapter. I am here to tell you that I cannot update for awhile because I am constantly crying about _something, _and also, I'm starting to have eye problems. My eye problems being that if I concentrate on something for a long time, it blurs out.

I'm very sorry to disappoint all of you.  
Especially Abby, who has been waiting patiently for a new chapter to release.

Once again, I am sorry. I don't want to write while being depressed over something because I am afraid my sadness will inflict onto the story, giving it a darker atmosphere than before.

Sorry.

And Thank you for everything. I'll write again soon.

-Incarceron's Trance / Aira.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, S4 League or any other games mentioned in this story.  
Sorry if I fuck up on the time and stuff.  
**

* * *

"What the _hell _is happening." Eri flatly and with boredom filling her tone said.

"Pancake." Angela, the beautiful young lady who happened to be a great cook replied simply with a smile as she flipped over a pancake. She said this as if nothing - _absolutely nothing- _was wrong about two men in her living room, lounging on her couches, sipping a cup of tea which Erille absolutely _hated. _The male with a mix of dark blue and teal mixed hair opened his one eye at her, acknowledging her presence for a few seconds before closing it and sipping his tea.

The black haired man with eyes of dried blood only smiled, "Good morning, Erille."

For a moment, her old habit came back. Her nose twitched as she stared at them with her cold, green eyes. "Why."

"We invited them for a pancake breakfast, remember?" Angela chirped happily, her brown hair playfully bouncing as she turned around briefly to face her sister before turning back to her pancakes.

"_You _invited them over," she coldly replied, not caring about how the somewhat unwanted guests were there. She was feeling grumpy because of all the ruckus, and the alarm beeping which signaled a door- or window- that was opening woke her up from her beautiful dream of gaming. Eri let out an irritated groan before seating herself on the largest couch with two seats available. Ciel, who happened to be on that couch, gave her an annoyed look before placing his tea which had almost spilled upon her weight. She had made sure she sat on the plush cushion farthest from where Ciel sat. She was wearing her school skirt and white blouse today because someone messaged her yesterday before she slept that there would be a new kid coming, and to give that new kid a 'warm welcome' to the school, they'd have to meet up in the afternoon at 10 AM sharp- and yes, even though she had 'no life', she had a position like this in the outside world. She muttered a curse under her breath. She now _hated _being in the "Discipline" group in her school. Every time a new kid came- or when someone misbehaved- it was always the Discipline groups job to deal with them. Every. Single. Time. Even though the Student Council would get involved sometimes, the handling was usually pushed onto them. It was their job to ensure that the student knew about the rules, anyway.

"Stupid private school..." she cussed as she took a small intake of breath, crossing her arms and legs.

"Hey, you!" Angela shouted from behind her.

Eri coolly twisted her head towards her elder sister.

"Pancake." Angela lifted a white plate up which held pancake buttered with butter and maple syrup.

"Oh, _yis." _She beamed at Angela, "Thanks Ange!" She cheerfully ran up to Ange and swiftly took the plate from her hands. She speed walked back to the couch and plopped back down, getting another irritated stare from Ciel. Before she ate, she decided to speak up, the feeling of satisfaction from the smell of delicious food fluttering to her nostrils making her feel more like herself. "Hey, you know what? Since you guys are here, why don't you guys _talk?_"

They turned their attention towards her.

"I mean, thanks for the good morning... ummm..." she paused, trying to remember the black haired man's name, "S-Seb...Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded with a small smile on his face, "Correct," he stated.

"And um..." Eri paused, trying to remember the name of the man seated one seat away from her, "C-Ci-Ceci-... Cecil?" She immediately thought of the Final Fantasy character.

"Ciel," He glared at her coldly, correcting her knowledge.

"C-Ciel..." She flinched at the familiar name. Why was it so.. familiar? She then closed her eyes and pictured the name 'Ciel' in bold letters, and as quick as possible, tried to search her brain for any fragments of that name. A swift, brief flash back of her past hit her.

* * *

_"Hey!" A six year old Eri shouted from her window, feeling unnerved and angry at the teen who was sitting on the porch roof below her. He was there, every single damned day for the past 3 fucking years, and from what Erille knew, he didn't live here. And she was sure that he was no family friend, and she was absolutely sure that this teen wasn't allowed onto her house porch. But it's not like anybody in her household noticed. It was just her. Her, and her only. "Who are you!?" She growled at him, her rage for a six year old unbelievably strong.  
_

_Shocked and startled, her twisted his head to face her, his one, singular eye staring into her green ones._

_"I said 'who are you'!"_

_"Excuse me," the boy scoffed, standing up casually before leaping to her open window. He smirked at her, his eye glowing red._

_She jumped back in surprise, letting out no sudden scream of terror. She wanted to keep cool at times like these. She didn't like being called a 'little girl' anymore after all. "What are you." She spat, her question coming out more like something to be said a-matter-of-factually. _

_"I am Ciel," he introduced himself, swinging his legs over her window and landing into her room, "and I, am... a dear **friend."**_

_"I have no friends," She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him._

_He snickered before bursting out into a fit of chuckles, "You're an amusing little one, aren't you?" he laughed out, turning his attention back to her, the smirk on his face growing. "I knew it would be worth it! Watching you ever since you were born, I mean..." he took another step towards her, the moonlight hititng his face. "Such a weak soul like yours... I've never seen such before. It entertains me when it flickers and dances in your eyes."_

_She clenched her fist, "I really don't get what you're talking about mister... umm... C-Ci... Cecil. But I would like it if you left! You aren't welcome in my room!" She stuttered, trying to pronounce his name.  
_

_"Little girl," he walked closer to her and towered her, watching as her body was shadowed by his, "it's Ciel. And I," he smiled, "am a -!"_

* * *

Eri let out a hiss of pain. Why the hell couldn't she remember..? She once again forced her brain to focus on that one memory. The thudding pain came back, knocking and smashing at the skull of her head. She clenched her teeth. It hurt so much! Why did it hurt so much? Why wasn't she allowed to remember? She couldn't remember the boys face or what he said after that... It was like a gap in her mind which constantly bothered her. She could only remember a fragment of his voice, and that was only when... someone spoke...

When _who _spoke?

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes widened. The voice wasn't Ange's. It belonged to someone else. Her heart began to race as she turned to face the owner of the voice.

Ciel. Or was it... Cecil? His voice sounded familiar, and it rang throughout her head. She then remember, for a brief second, what the boy in her memory's voice was. It was almost the same... _almost. _What was missing from it? Harshness? Coldness? She couldn't understand...

She blinked twice. If she thought about it more, their names were the same... were they not? But there was _no _way she would've met him back then. The boy before her was a _teenager. _The boy back then should have been a twenty year old by now.

"Hello~? _Ange _to _Lucy?_" Angela called out, winking at the boys in the room as she turned off the furnace and placed the pan in the slightly large sink.

Erille blushed at the sound of her middle name being called out, "W-Who's Lucy?" she lied blatantly.

"You," Ange smiled, "are Lucy. You are Erille Lucy Passel."

Eri covered her face, hiding the redness, "Whatever!" she pouted.

"_Lucy, _eh?" Sebastian smiled warmly at her, "What a very common yet pretty name."

"Yeah, better than Erille, don't you think?" Eri rose an eyebrow as she cut a piece of her pancake with her fork.

Ciel stayed silent, thought he eyed her suspiciously. A few minutes ago, she seemed quite _hurt _about something, and now she seemed fine. What had just happened? He chose to brush this off as he stood up and walked over to Angela, who was cleaning the pan and spatula. "May I wash this?" He asked her calmly, faking warmth in his tone.

"No," Angela tried to smile back, "you're a guest. I'll wash your plate along with the rest."

"As expected from my sister," Eri clapped, "always a people-pleaser."

Angela bit her lip to prevent a rude remark slip out from her mouth. Instead, she masked it with a smile.

Eri swiftly snatched the tv remote in front of her, turning on her Samsung Smart TV. "Time to Final Fantasy." She shamelessly announced, placing her plate down on the table in front of her. She stood up and made her way to the controllers when Angela stopped her.

Angela stared at her with a serious look on her face. "Your meeting starts in 20 minutes. Go get ready!"

"But I _am _ready!" Eri whined back, giving her _the _look of sadness.

"No, you aren't! Get your blazer and shove on your Converse or whatever the heck it is you usually wear," Angela pushed her away off to where the stairs were, "now go, go, go!"

Eri left with a small shriek as she was pushed.

Sebastian and Ciel shared a look of confusion.

Angela turned to face them, an apologetic smile plastered onto her face, "Sorry about that," she sighed, "this girl doesn't know when to get up and ready. She has a meeting today at her school. Some freshman is coming in the middle of the year."

Sebastian turned his head to face his 'cousin', a smirk on his lips as he stared at him knowingly.

Ciel made a small sound of approval before smirking, taking another sip of tea as Angela's eyes widened.

"Now, you couldn't possibly be-!"

* * *

"Ugh! Angela, one of these days," Eri scrunched her nose in annoyance, "I swear." She swung her closet door open and skimmed through her clothes, finding her blazer. When she found her navy blue blazer, she ripped it off the hanger and unbuttoned it. She _loved_ uniforms. To her, it was such a cute thing! Though she hated the skirts on certain windy days, she liked them in the summer and warm-spring. She also liked uniforms because that way, nobody would judge another. Why? Because they were most likely wearing the same thing, or someone else was. And it was a hassle at all! It kept her mind at peace knowing that every Monday morning she wouldn't have to stress out on something like clothes.

She slid on her blazer and fumbled with the buttons, closing them one by one. Once she was done with this, she rushed over to her drawers and quickly slid on a pair of white, knee-length socks. Eri quickly looked at herself in the mirror, eying her clothes. The golden stitching of the school's emblem seemed to pop out due to the dark blue, and she liked it like this. Some people had theirs on their skirt or pants, but that's only meant for the Student Council. The golden insignia was of a beautiful, intricate sun. Everyone had it on their blazers. Since Erille was a part of the Discipline committee, she had that same insignia on her hand as a bracelet with a charm on it.

Eri puffed her cheeks in frustration and wondered briefly if at least one of the Silent would be there. The Silent were a group of people who were a part of the three higher classes (Student Council and the Discipline Committee), but their job was to ensure that everyone was safe and that any suspicious acts were reported immediately to the Student Council, then the rest was to be handled by the Discipline Committee. As their 'title' stated, they were usually quiet. The Silent weren't known by regular students because they tended to keep their distance toward them, and never did even one of them even _appear _when freshmen came. They usually never talked, and the teachers would never bother them because they _knew _who they were.

Finally throwing out the rest of her annoying thoughts, she sighed and left her room, rushing downstairs. She took a quick, sharp left turn and took her motorcycle keys off its hook. She whistled and spun the keys around her index finger and walked over to where the other people were. When she realized that the visitors were missing, she shot her sister a look of confusion. Angela smiled at her.

"They've left."

Eri rolled her eyes, "Thanks for that, Madame Obvious," she sarcastically replied before walking off to the back door where her red motorcycle was parked. She opened the pale door before her and covered the sunlight's beam at her by covering her face. She quickly ran to the garage door and opened it, revealing a black, BMW and a red motorcycle. She opened the garage door and patted her motorcycle, "Hey baby!" she greeted it wolfishly. She plugged the key in, and in response to her, the motorcycle made a sound. She grabbed her black motorcycle helmet and shoved it onto her head.

She smiled and leaped onto her bike, kicking the stand back and rolling down her garage. When she was out, she clicked an attached button on her key chain and the garage door slid closed. And with that, she left to school with a good start, the breeze of the wind brushing against her warm body. She smiled as she hit an orange traffic light, her smile morphing into a smirk of triumph. She then zoomed past the cars and made it through the orange light before it turned red.

Oh yes, today was definitely a good day.

* * *

**Was gonna make this longer, but my times up ;-;.  
Please review for le-moi!**


End file.
